


On the verge

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress
Summary: first time A slipped their hands into B’s





	On the verge

“Shepard! Where are you going?” he shouted after her, as she scrambled up the rocky slope, small stones scattering in her wake.

Shepard’s quickening breath over the comms was the only answer he got. 

“What now?” Garrus looked over at Tali.

“Follow her.” Tali shrugged. 

“I really need to read the fine print next time I sign up to save the galaxy, I was promised only one insane Spectre, not two” Garrus sighed and looked up at the grey hill before him. 

“Just get going will you?” Tali tapped her foot impatiently releasing tiny puffs of dust. 

And so he set off after his commander, clambering over the uneven surface of the mound obscuring the horizon. Shepard had already reached the half way point, the hill became steeper and she resorted to using her hands for balance as she climbed higher and higher. 

“Seriously, where the hell are you going? There is nothing there!” he tried the comms again. 

Nothing. 

His long stride gained him ground but the terrain was becoming more and more insurmountable as he ascended. He heard Tali giggle over the comms. 

“What so funny quarian?” he snapped as his foot slipped sending up clouds of dust. 

“You look ridiculous” Tali giggled louder. 

“Oh like you look so dignified!” he turned to look behind him but Tali had not moved an inch from where she stood five minutes ago. 

“What the…?!” Garrus spat. 

“Keep going, I’ll wait for you here. Shout if you need anything” she laughed, he could see her saluting in the distance, turn on her heels and head back towards the Mako. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” he was indignant at such a blatant betrayal. 

“Have fun!” Tali’s comm clicked off. 

“Next time we are on the Citadel, I swear to spirits I am going back to C-Sec, this is ridiculous!” he grumbled to himself. The turian turned back to the hill in front of him, sighed and continued his laboured journey. 

Shepard was making short work of the hill, he was gaining at first but soon his tall frame was more of a hindrance than help, where Shepard scaled with ease, Garrus stumbled and swayed, his long limbs getting in the way. 

He looked up and saw that Shepard had finally reached the apex of the hill, she stood frozen on the verge. 

Garrus redoubled his effort to gain on her, whist he had a chance. She grew closer and closer to him, until finally he reached the top and saw what froze Shepard on the spot. 

Earth. 

The planet seemed so small amongst the endless dark of the space surrounding it. Yet it glittered and glowed in the light of the sun like a precious stone, it felt so close that he could pluck it straight out of the sky. 

“Oh…” he exhaled as he reached Shepard. 

They stood in silence just watching. 

“There are billions of lives in front of us Garrus” Shepard broke the silence. “Billions of people, living their lives, falling in love, walking the dog, fighting, entirely unaware that we are watching them right now” 

Shepard gazed forward, he could not see her eyes but he knew her expression was wistful, her voice betrayed her emotions, her desire for a normal life, for a home that was taken from her when she was so young. Earth may not be her real home, but it was as close as she was going to get to one. 

“Beautiful” he spoke softly, but she did not break her gaze from the globule of brilliant blue before them. 

“It is, and if we fail, if Saren unleashes those creatures on the galaxy…” her voice trailed off. 

“We won’t let him Shepard, you have my word” he whispered as he stepped closer to her, his heart was racing and it had nothing to do with the climb. “I don’t know how yet, but we will never let that happen, you will never let it happen” 

“And if we can’t? If I can’t?” Shepard laughed bitterly and finally looked at him. 

“There is nothing you can’t do.” he looked down at the tiny human next to him, so much strength in that little one, so much courage, he smiled to himself. 

“At least someone has confidence in me” she sighed and returned her gaze to Earth. 

They stood in silence, watching the clouds swirl over the surface, throwing wondrous shadows over entire continents. His heartbeat was drowning out his own breathing.

“It really is beautiful” Shepard whispered, as her fingers grazed his hand and she hooked her little finger on his, sending electricity radiating all down him from the spot she touched. 

“I was’t talking about the planet Shepard” his sub-harmonics trembled as he took her hand into his.


End file.
